Stop, Drop, and Roll
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Bellows make a surprise trip to Texas with Stacey and both of their children to visit Tony, Roger, and Jeannie. Then after Roger convinces Jeannie to cheat at a bowling game, he starts getting more and more interested in Stacey and all war and chaos break loose! Episode ten in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Best Friends Forever

 _Hey Amanda! Thanks for your comment on the last chapter of the last story or episode or whatever. There has been some error message when I've been updating my stories lately that might be the cause of it. Anyway, thankfully it hasn't disrupted me posting them. Hopefully it'll get fixed soon. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last one that I posted and I hope you enjoy this one as well. This is the last we'll see of Tony and Roger in a full episode for a while and this season will end up being closer to thirty episodes instead of twenty._

 _Jeannie loses her powers due to pregnancy around the time of the Halloween episode which will be skipped like the rest of the holiday stories until around that time. There won't be too much spoilers though, but in a few more episodes I'll write the secret about Stacey so it'll be understood the episode after the Halloween one. I'm not going to say anything about it right now though._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!_

Jeannie hurried over to the front door as Tony and Roger came through it. "Master!" she cried excitedly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Well hello there Jeannie." Tony said greeting her with a grin. "How have you been feeling today?" he asked her.

"I've been feeling pretty well, but I'm even better now that you and Roger Healey are home." She told him with a warm and loving smile before she leaned against his chest. Tony chuckled and put his arm around her before kissing the top of her head.

"Well it's good to see you too Jeannie and we're home for the weekend now so we can do whatever you want to do." Roger told her as she glanced up at Tony and giggled mischievously while running her hands down his chest. "I mean with the three of us." He clarified.

"I know what we can do." Tony said before Jeannie tilted her head back and glanced back up at him.

"What's that Master?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm thinking that since it's your last week here that we could go bowling. You know how much that you and Roger have been talking about wanting to do that." He replied.

"Oh yeah, that would be a good thing to do on Saturday. I hear that it's supposed to rain cats and dogs." Roger said while pointing back over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Really? I hope we don't step in a poodle." Jeannie teased with a giggle.

"That's cute." Roger said with a grin.

"Yeah Jeannie is pretty adorable, especially when she giggles." Tony said before he wrapped both arms around her and curled his fingers before he started tickling her stomach." Jeannie let out a startled shriek before bursting into a fit of giggles. Roger smiled at them while Tony grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Alright Tony two questions." Roger began. "Are we still on for dinner and dancing tonight?" he wondered. "Because I finally found somebody that could be my date." He said.

"Yeah, of course." Tony began with a nod. "What was the other question?" he asked him.

"Oh, do you need help?" Roger inquired.

"Help with what?" Jeannie asked them with uncertainty as Tony just simply grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose that I could use a little teamwork." He said.

"I still do not understand." Jeannie began with a shake of her head but that's when Tony and Roger turned around and started creeping closer to her. "What are you talking about, and why are you and Roger Healey looking like that and acting so strange?" she inquired.

"Get her!" Tony cried.

"What!? No!" Jeannie squealed before she started running away from them. "Come on, this isn't fair! I'm outnumbered!" she cried before Roger caught her from behind and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her middle.

"Exactly. That's what makes it so amusing and entertaining." He told her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." He told her.

"More than chocolate?" she asked him.

"More than all of the stars in the galaxy." He told her.

"I love you too Roger Healey, you're my best friend in the whole entire world." She told him.

"Really? Well that makes two of us. Because you and Tony are mine too." He told her planting another kiss on her cheek.

"And we're always going to be friends forever aren't we?" Jeannie inquired.

"You got it. Forever and ever. So I know that you'll forgive me when I do this to you." He told her before he pulled her down onto the ground on top of his lap. "Alright Tony I've got her restrained!" he cried.

"Perfect Rog, thanks!" Tony called before he raced a crossed the room towards them.

"You both are forgetting one thing," Jeannie began before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes vanishing from Roger's grasp and reappearing on top of the stairs. "I still have my powers." She told them.

"Yeah, for now." Roger said turning his head over to look at her before he picked a pillow up off the couch and threw it at her but she just simply blinked again and disappeared. "Man, why did you have to marry a genie? It isn't fair that she can use her powers against us." He told Tony.

"Maybe not, but even though she's trouble, she sure is warmhearted and loveable." Tony told him.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it. I'm crazy about her even though it's in a different way than you are. You and Jeannie mean more to me than anything else in the world. Even my career as an astronaut." Roger told him as Tony smiled at him before placing a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Thanks Rog, you mean a lot to us too. You're like a member of our family now, and I can't wait until the baby is born. He or she is going to be very lucky to have you in their life to love them, protect them, and take care of them." He told him before he lent him his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Well I better go find Spot and feed him before I take him out for his walk. I'm sure that you and Jeannie can find something to do in the meantime." He said before he turned around and walked down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Surprise Visit

 _Thank you! Hopefully you'll get the notification this time too. Here's the next chapter!_

Roger and Jeannie sat a crossed the table from each other repeatedly flipping cars over onto it in a game of war. "One,.. two,.. three!" Roger exclaimed while they both flipped their card over at exactly the same time. Roger got a black eight and Jeannie got a red three. Roger took her card before he counted again and they slapped their top card down on top of the table. Roger laid down a black ace of spades while Jeannie laid down a red ace of hearts.

"Oh wow, this looks interesting." Tony said after he exited the bathroom.

"Yeah I know, this will be quite a war." Roger replied with a nod before they each dealt out four cards around their own card. "Alright, your turn to count us off." He told her as Jeannie smiled at him.

"Okay." She said. "One, two, three, go!" she cried while they both flipped their top card over at the same time. Jeannie got a red queen and Roger got a black two. "Yes!" she shouted excitedly while Roger just simply heaved a heavy sigh while he slid his cards over to her.

"Well, I only have a couple cards left so I declare you the winner." He told her. "Besides, Sharon should be here any minute now." He said.

"Really? I didn't know that you were seeing anybody." Jeannie said.

"That's because I'm not really. I met her at the supermarket yesterday morning and I explained to her that I was going out to dinner with my two best friends and I could use a date." He told her.

"Oh." Jeannie replied. "But I really wanted you to teach me how to play chess!" she cried indignantly.

"I'm sorry Jeannie but he'll just have to teach you some other time." Tony told her with a shake of his head. "And you better change, we're not going harem dancing." He said.

"Don't worry Master, I'll fix that!" she exclaimed before she folded both of her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes popping herself into a glittery pink dress and having her hair tied up in a bun. "Is this better Master?" she inquired.

"Oh yes, you look _beautiful_ darling. Just so you know we have to stop at the gas station and get some gas before we go out to supper." He told her but she just simply waved a hand at him.

"Oh don't worry Master! I can give you all the gas that your vehicle needs." She assured him before she stood up and folded one arm on top of the other one.

"No Jeannie, that's really not necessary." Tony told her with a shake of his head. "Now come on let's go and eat. I'm getting hungrier by the second." He said.

"Yeah me too." Roger began before he slowly rose to his feet. "Besides, maybe food will help take my mind off the fact that Jeannie just totally kicked my butt at war." He said.

"Well I'm sorry Roger Healey but it's only a game." Jeannie told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, I let you win." He told her before all three of them walked over towards the front door together.

"Did you feed Spot and let him outside to go to the bathroom first?" Tony asked her while he put his hand on the knob.

"Yes Master." She replied with a nod. "Good, we don't want to be late. And Roger Sharon's car just pulled up." Tony said.

"Wait a minute, late for what Master? I do not understand." Jeannie told him with a shake of her head.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Tony replied with a grin before they all headed outside together.

 _…._

Master I'm confused. I thought that you told me that we were going to the gas station." Jeannie said while Tony pulled into the parking lot before stopping and parking the car.

"That's right, I did." He told her with a grin and a nod.

"So then what are we doing at the airport?" she asked him but luckily for her she didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. For as she turned her head she saw out of her complete amazement and pure astonishment both of the Bellows running towards her followed by their two adoptive children.

"Jeannie!" Sarah cried excitedly while Jeannie just simply gaped her mouth wide open at her.

"I figured that we could use a few extra dinner guests." Tony told her before he turned over to look at her and grinned. That's when Jeannie threw off her seatbelt and flung the car open she bent down to hug both of the children and tightly embracing them before standing back up and embracing Doctor and Mrs. Bellows.

"It's really good to see you Mrs. Bellows, but what are you doing here?" Jeannie asked her before they broke out of the hug.

"Well it's good to see you too Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows said placing both of her hands on her things and smiling brightly at her. "Alfred and I decided that it would be nice if we took a little family vacation together." She explained.

"Oh, well that is wonderful but what about school?" Jeannie asked them.

"I wrote a note to both of their teachers and they agreed to give them their school and homework to do while we're here this week and then they have to make sure to turn it in when they get back." Doctor Bellows explained.

"Yes and one of my assignments is to write a journal about all the fun things that we do." Sarah told her as Jeannie smiled at her.

"Well that is a neat assignment, and I see that you must have finally lost your tooth." She said glancing at the gap on the top of her mouth.

"Yeah I just lost it last night, and the tooth fairy left me a whole dollar." She replied.

"Wow, that is very exciting." Jeannie agreed with a nod as Tony and Roger finally stepped out of their cars and walked over to them.

"Speaking of exciting things here comes Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey." Doctor Bellows said as Tony grinned down at them.

"Hello Peter, I've heard so much about you." Tony said while he hunched over to look down at him and Roger gave a slight wave. "And your sister's a pretty cute little thing as well." He told him.

"Thank you Colonel Nelson it's nice to meet you." Sarah told him.

"Oh you're welcome Sarah and it's nice to meet you too." He said.

"Speaking of meeting people, Amanda and I have a surprise for you both." Doctor Bellows began while Tony slowly stood back up. "Colonel Nelson, Colonel Healey let me introduce you to miss Stacey Winslow." He said when all of a sudden Stacey walked up beside them and smiled at Roger who just simply stared back at her.

"Hullo, you must be the charming Roger Healey." She began before she shook his hand. "Your friend Jeannie told me how amusing and handsome you were, but I didn't realize just how much exactly she was right." She said.

"Really?" he questioned her with uncertainty placing his hand on top of his chest and resting it there before turning to look back at Jeannie. "Wow, you're my best buddy in the whole entire world." He muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Sticking Together

Jeannie noticed that that entire evening Roger could not take his eyes off Stacey. In fact he was so interested in her that his real date had got up and left the table to find another partner to dance with. "So Stacey, what do you do for a living?" Roger asked her completely ignoring the supper in front of him while propping his elbow up on top of the table and resting his head on his palm.

"Well, you might find this absolutely ridiculous but I'm a hairdresser. I graduated from a cosmetology college in England." She replied as she stuck a piece of chicken inside her mouth.

"Really? Well I think that's fascinating." He told her.

"I never had a job." Mrs. Bellows began.

"Why's that Mommy?" Sarah asked her but she simply just shrugged.

"I never felt like I had the need." She told her. "My husband was already making enough money with his career at NASA." She said before Stacey turned her head over and looked at Jeannie but Roger's eyes were still glued to her.

"So Jeannie what do you do? You never mentioned it before." She said.

"Oh, I'm a singer right now but I'd also like to be a school teacher someday." Jeannie said glancing over at Roger when all of a sudden Barbra Ann started playing in the background.

"That's not surprising." Tony began with a grin. "Jeannie just loves children." He finished.

"Come on and dance with me Roger Healey!" Jeannie exclaimed hurriedly while leaping to her feet.

"Later." He told her while he waved his other hand back at her.

"I'll dance with you Jeannie." Tony told her. "Roger can dance with you later after he's finished eating." He said before he slowly got to his feet.

"That's alright Anthony, I changed my mind. Besides, I have to go use the ladies' room." She told him before she heaved a sad little sigh and then turned around and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Roger questioned with uncertainty and bewilderment finally snapping out of his trance.

"I think I know." Doctor Bellows began. "I think that Jeannie is feeling a little bit hurt." He told him.

"Hurt? Why? What did I say?" he wondered with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief while placing a hand on top of his chest and resting it there.

"Well Colonel you haven't stopped looking at and talking to Stacey ever since she came here with us. And I think Jeannie's feeling a little bit ignored." Mrs. Bellows told him.

"Oh. Well I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I wouldn't even be out on a date with her in the first place if it wasn't for Jeannie. I'm going to go look for her and apologize." Roger said before he stood up and turned around to walk away.

 _….._

Jeannie heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while she glanced up at the moon. That's when suddenly Roger came up behind her. "Uh Jeannie? Can I talk to you for a second?" he inquired while she slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh certainly." She told him with a nod.

"Listen, I didn't mean to make you jealous with all the attention that I was giving Stacey." He told her.

"I was not jealous!" she cried indignantly. "I was just hurt that you were ignoring me because you wanted to talk to her more than you wanted to talk to me." She said while she glanced down at the sidewalk before back up at him. "Alright, so maybe I was jealous." She admitted. "But you're my best friend Roger Healey and I didn't want to lose you." She told him.

"Listen to me Jeannie, you're never going to lose me. Because girls are going to come and girls are going to go, but you and I are always going to be friends forever. Tony hit the nail right on the head before, we're like a family now. You, me, Tony, and soon to be the baby. And families have to stick together. Besides, you've also got a new friend too in Stacey and I wouldn't be out with her right now if you hadn't of suggested it. And she's just the most gorgeous redhead that I've ever seen!" he exclaimed as Jeannie giggled.

"I figured that you'd like her." She told him.

"So what do you say, friends again?" he asked her.

"Forever." She replied before they held out their arms and embraced each other tightly before breaking the hug a few moments later.

"Now come on, let's go back inside and finish eating before we dance." He told her while they both started to turn around and walk back inside the building together.

"Alright, I mostly want to dance with my husband but I want to dance with you for at _least_ one song." She told him.

"Alright it's a deal." He agreed.

Later on that night after Jeannie went back to Tony's and Roger's apartment, Roger confronted her alone inside the kitchen. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Roger Healey?" she questioned.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said.

"Sure Roger Healey, anything for you." She told him with a warm loving smile. "I care about your happiness just as much as I care about my master's." she said.

"Well it's about the bowling game tomorrow." He said.

"What about it?" she inquired.

"Well I was wondering if you could make it so that I would win. I want to do something to impress Stacey." He told her.

"But isn't that cheating?" she asked him.

"Well yes, but we're friends aren't we and you can do it can't you?" he questioned.

"Well yes I guess so but_" she began but Roger quickly interrupted her and turned her body towards him before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks a lot Jeannie you're the greatest buddy a guy ever had." He told her before he turned around and left the kitchen.

"Wait Roger Healey!" Jeannie cried as she turned around to call after him when suddenly Tony entered the kitchen.

"What was that all about? What were you and Roger discussing in here?" he asked her but she just simply glanced down at the floor and heaved another sad little sigh.

"Oh, nothing Master." She replied with a shrug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern.

"Yes Master." She responded with a nod. "I think I'm going to find Spot and let him outside before I get ready for bed." She told him before she slowly turned around and walked away.

"Jeannie?" he questioned her with uncertainty while he watched her leave the kitchen. Although he wasn't a hundred percent sure, he still had a feeling that something was bothering his wife that she wasn't telling him about and he decided right then and there that he was going to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Game

The next morning Tony, Roger, and Jeannie woke up and had breakfast. Then later that afternoon they met Stacey and the Bellows down at the bowling alley. Jeannie sat down on top of the bench and started to untie her favorite sneakers. "So Jeannie have you ever bowled before?" Mrs. Bellows asked her while she sat down beside her.

"Yes but I'm not very good at it." She admitted.

"Oh that's alright, it's just a good old fun friendly game." Doctor Bellows told her smiling brightly at her while he sat down at her other side beside Tony. That's when Jeannie glanced over at Roger who sat down on top of the bench a crossed from them beside Stacey and the two children although he was too busy looking at her and checking her out to notice.

After they finished removing their shoes they got their feet measured for bowling shoes and then they walked down to alley number three together. "Alright I've got the pad of paper here." Mrs. Bellows began before she sat down. "So I'll be score keeper and write down all of our names." She began. "And Jeannie, since yours is the name that I wrote down first, you go ahead and start." She told her.

"Alright darling, go ahead and pick out your ball." Tony told her smiling warmly at her while she finished putting her hair up into a ponytail before she walked over to grab a shiny pink shimmering ball.

"Oh that's a pretty ball." Sarah said.

"Thank you, you can share it with me if you'd like." Jeannie told her before she placed three of her fingers inside the holes.

"Alright come on Jeannie you can do it." Roger said while she brought the ball up to her chest and focused on the ten pins standing up in front of her before she headed towards the lane and bowled. Everyone watched as her ball hit seven of the pins and knocked them over.

"Wow, that's a pretty good start." Tony said.

"Yep it is and you got one more turn Jeannie, let's see if you can get a spare." Mrs. Bellows said while she jotted her score down. Jeannie grabbed her ball and bowled again this time knocking all three of the pins down.

"Wow! Great job Jeannie you got a spare!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes and you said that you weren't good at this game." Mrs. Bellows said while she made a little mark next to Jeannie's name as Jeannie smiled shyly. "It looks like you were pulling my leg." She said.

"Well Tony and I go bowling with her all the time so she's gotten a lot of practice." Roger said as Jeannie sat down in-between him and her husband.

"Alright Colonel Nelson, you're up." Mrs. Bellows told him glancing up at him while he turned around and grabbed a black bowling ball while Roger gave Jeannie a high-five and put his arm around her pulling her into his chest in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and gently started rubbing her shoulder while Tony went to bowl.

"Come on Anthony!" Jeannie cried.

"Yeah let's go Tony!" Roger called through his hands before clapping them together. Then they all watched as Tony bowled his ball and it hit all ten of the pins. Everyone applauded and cheered for him.

"Well so far we have one strike and one spare, darling I'm afraid that the Nelsons are already kicking our butt." Mrs. Bellows told her husband while she marked an X next to Tony's name before Doctor Bellows went to bowl. He knocked down six pins his first turn and three the next. After that Stacey went to bowl and she knocked down seven pins altogether.

"Alright, it's my turn." Mrs. Bellows said while she went to go collect her ball.

"Hey this is fun, I'm glad you thought of this Tony." Roger told him with a grin as Mrs. Bellows managed a strike.

"Yes!" she exclaimed extending her fist into the air and then pulling it back down again. "That means that me and Colonel Nelson are tied. Alright Colonel Healey, it's your turn next then followed by Peter and Sarah." She said.

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to go last!?" Sarah cried indignantly while Roger slowly rose to his feet.

"Because you're the youngest." Peter told her.

"So? It's not _my_ fault that I was born last!" she cried.

"Well don't worry Sarah, in several more months our baby will be born and then you won't be the youngest anymore." Tony told her while putting a loving arm around Jeannie.

"Yes and we'll have to take them bowling when they're old enough." She said before they exchanged smiles and a quick kiss on the lips and then watched Roger bowl. He quickly glanced back at Jeannie who bit her lip nervously and glanced back up into her husband's eyes.

"Uh what's going on?" Doctor Bellows wondered while Roger mouthed the word; _"now."_

Jeannie reluctantly blinked her eyes and made the ball slam into all ten pins.

"Well what do you know, a three-way tie." Mrs. Bellows said while she also marked an X next to Roger's name.

"Wow, this game is getting more and more interesting by the minute." Stacey remarked.

 _…_

All throughout the game Roger kept getting strikes and spares thanks to Jeannie's blinks. "So let's see," Doctor Bellows said while he put on his reading glasses and then picked up the scoreboard. "It looks like that so far Amanda is in third place with eighty-three points, Jeannie is in second place with ninety-eight points, and Colonel Healey is in first place with a hundred and fifty points!?" he cried with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Wow, you've certainly been having an awful lot of luck Rog." Tony told him before he stood up and took ahold of his bowling ball.

"Well as I said before, practice makes perfect." Roger said with a nervous little chuckle as Jeannie placed her hands upon her hips and gaped her mouth wide open at him.

"Ooh!" she cried angrily.

"Good luck Roger." Stacey told him inside a seductive manner as this time Jeannie angrily blinked her eyes and sent his ball rolling into the gutter before she blinked her eyes again and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Kiss and Make Up

"What happened to Jeannie?" Stacey wondered while she turned her head and realized that her friend was no longer there.

"Jeannie!? What about me!?" Roger yelled angrily while he placed both of his hands on top of his chest.

"Oh come on Colonel Healey it wasn't that bad. All you did was get a gutter ball, Colonel Nelson and I have had a few ourselves." Doctor Bellows told him.

"Uh Alfred," Mrs. Bellows began while she leaned her head over to him and started whispering inside his ear. "I think that there's more here than meets the eye." She told him.

"You're not saying that you think Jeannie is the reason for Colonel Healey's fortunate luck are you?" he questioned a little louder than he originally planned.

" I'm confused. What does Jeannie have anything to do with Roger playing so well?" Stacey wondered.

"Well you know, she's sort of like his good luck charm." Tony said with a shrug and a nervous chuckle.

"Some good luck charm she is!? I can't believe that after everything that I've done for her she would go and embarrass me like this! For how could she do this to me? Me!?" he cried while slapping his chest with both of his hands before Tony finally stood up.

"Oh come on Roger don't overreact. Jeannie's one of your best friends and I think that you and her should just work this thing out." He told him before Roger took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"You're right. I'll go talk to her." He began before he started to turn around and walk away but then he suddenly stopped and turned back around to face him. "Uh, just exactly where do you think she is?" he wondered.

"My guess is she probably went back to her apartment. Other than me Spot is usually the one who cheers her up whenever she gets upset." Tony replied as Roger nodded.

"You're right, good thinking. I'll see you later Tony." He said before he gave a slight wave and turned around again.

"Wait Roger." Stacey began suddenly leaping to her feet before he turned back around to face her. "I'll go with you. After all, it's just as much my fault as it is yours." She told him.

"Alright, well come on, let's go." He said before they said goodbye to everyone else and then turned around and walked away.

 _…_

"Hey Jeannie! I'm back! I want to talk to you for a moment!" Roger cried as he and Stacey entered the living room through the front door. "I brought Stacey with me!" he added. "Jeannie!?" he inquired. "That's odd, I wonder where she is." He said.

"Well, maybe I better go after all and leave you two alone to sort this out." Stacey said. "Goodbye Roger." She told him before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Both of them were completely unaware that Jeannie had popped in behind them wearing her harem outfit.

"Alright, but I wish that you didn't have to go." He began as she smiled widely at him.

"I really like you Roger. I like you a lot." She told him.

"Really? I like you too Stacey. That's why I wish that you would stay with me." He told her before he started singing Stand By Me softly to her. Jeannie gaped her mouth wide open with pure and utter astonishment and disbelief that it was _her_ song that he was singing to her.

"Wow, you sung that very well." Stacey told him once he had finished while Jeannie just simply placed her hands upon her hips, bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared.

"Thanks. That's one of Jeannie's favorite songs. She loves it when I sing it to her." He said.

"Well, I better let you go so you can talk to her. I like you a lot but I don't want to be the one to breakup your friendship. It's really beautiful." She told him.

"Thanks, but there's no chance in the world that that's ever happening." He told her before she turned around and walked out the door. A few seconds later Tony came through it. "Tony? What are you doing here?" he questioned him.

"I came back to check on Jeannie. Is she alright?" he asked him but Roger just simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't find her anywhere." He said when all of a sudden Jeannie appeared beside Tony in a flood of tears. "Jeannie? What's wrong?" he asked her as Tony turned around completely horrified to see his wife so upset.

"I lost my best friend." She sobbed while tears continued rolling down her cheeks and she dabbed at them with the scarf on top of her head.

"Well what makes you say that?" Roger wondered.

"Because you don't care about me anymore! You would rather be with Stacey then you would be with me! You even sang her my special song!" she sobbed.

"Oh Jeannie, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you. And look, I should have never asked you to cheat for me and took you for granted. Because you mean everything in the world to me. But you know, brothers and sisters fight sometimes. That doesn't mean that we love each other any less. You're my best friend. I'm really sorry sweetheart, do you forgive me?" he asked her as she nodded at him and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head and kissed it while she rested it against his chest.

"Good because I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Roger Healey and I'm so sorry I got angry at you! I never want to fight again!" she cried while wrapping her own arms tightly around his middle.

"I know. Me neither. But just remember, even when I do get angry with you, I'm always going to love you. Because you're my sister. And I'll always be there standing beside you whenever you need me." He told her as he kissed her again before he started to sing that old and familiar song that they both knew and loved.


End file.
